Het Galore
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: For the Het-Pairing Boot Camp
1. Lucius-Narcissa

**Title: **Can't Wait

**Rating:** K

**Pairing(s): **Lucius/Narcissa

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Narcissa and Lucius get over a hurdle.

**Word Count: **115

**Notes: **Written for the het-pairings Boot Camp. Prompt: Relief

Written for the Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge at HPFC forum. Prompt: "My love knows no boundaries."

**Feedback:**Yes

* * *

Narcissa sighed in her relief. She had been worried Lucius would refuse to wed her once he found out she dabbled in other relationships. She was still pure in all the ways that mattered, but some pure-bloods didn't want any taint in their future wives. She was afraid he'd call off the engagement when he found out the truth.

Instead, he had taken her hands and said "My love knows no boundaries. You and I will be together until death." And then he kissed her so sweetly, she felt as if she would melt into his embrace.

"I cannot wait to be Lady Malfoy," she whispered reverently.

"Neither can I, my love. Neither can I."


	2. Bellatrix-Voldemort

**Title: **Her Love Will Never Die

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Violence, Implied sexual content

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **126

**Notes: **Written for the het-pairings Boot Camp. Prompt: Accept

Written for the Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge at HPFC forum. Prompt: Bellatrix/Voldemort

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Bellatrix would always accept her Lord. Her love for him could be considered a sickness, but she didn't care. He tortured her husband to death, crucioed her regularly and took great joy in it, and took her so roughly from behind that she bled. But then again, Bellatrix loved to be taken roughly from behind. It turned her on when she was treated like a Knockturn Alley whore. To know that her Lord desired her so much that he couldn't hold back, it made her all wet and aching for more.

Bellatrix knew that no matter what he did to her, she would always love and accept him. After all, he was the all powerful Dark Lord. He was perfect.


	3. Draco-Astoria

**Title: **Love Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **395

**Summary: **Draco wants someone to truly love him.

**Notes: **Written for the Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge at HPFC forum. **Prompt**: Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton. **Word Count: **400 words, 10% leeway.

Written for the Het-pairing Boot Camp at HPFC forum. **Prompt: **forever.

* * *

Draco wanted someone who saw pass the facade he put up to protect himself from the wizarding world. He wanted someone who truly loved him, not just loved what he could do for her family's standing or financial security.

He knew Parkinson wasn't going to be the witch he wanted. He knew all she cared about was money and how she looked to the world. He knew when things got rough, she'd be gone. And when he had to pay reparations for his family's part in the war and put a significant dent in his family's fault, she _was _gone, proving his point.

Although he suspected it, he was still hurt that he wasn't worthy enough for even Parkinson. For the first time, he realized how lonely he really was, and he knew that was his own fault.

He spent years being an absolute prat, so of course no one in their right mind genuinely liked him. He was even horrible to his own housemates. He wasn't sure he had a true friend within the bunch.

When he first met Astoria Greengrass, he didn't recognize her. She had been two years behind his year and a Ravenclaw, so their paths never crossed. It didn't help that he didn't really talk to her sister, either.

She was pretty, and intelligent, and sweet. She was innocent and pure, kept away from the hardships of the war.

And she found the good in everyone, or at least that was what it seemed like. After all, she found something worthy in Draco, something worthy enough that she could care for him.

When Daphne first realized something was developing between the two of them, she said, a clear warning in her voice, "Don't hurt my little sister. Don't use her and toss her away like garbage."

"I promise," he said solemnly.

They shared a short courtship. Draco spent months showering her with gifts and affection, and he knew he was in love with her. He hoped he was truly loved for the first time in his life. Draco proposed to her, not even a year after the courtship began.

Astoria smiled sweetly as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Her eyes sparkled in her happiness. "I will." She leaned forward and whispered into Draco's ear, "I'll be at your side, forever,"

And you know what? Draco believed it.


	4. Alastor-OFC

**Title:**Not Always Hard

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): ****Alastor/OFC**

**Warnings:**None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:**108

**Summary: **Alastor didn't always have a hard heart.

**Notes:**

**Het Pairing Boot Camp **–Prompts Used:Funeral

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge –** Prompt Used: Alastor Moody

**Feedback:**Yes

* * *

Alastor is known to be hard. People who know him think he doesn't have a soft bone in his body. He wasn't always like that, though. Not with Evelyn.

She was beautiful and vibrant. Fun and intelligent. Wicked funny and innocent in her affection. She was perfect, or at least Alastor thought so.

He was in love in a way he had never been before and he enjoyed his life. She was taken from his way before her time. Killed by a dark wizard. It was at her funeral, when Alastor didn't let any tears fall, that he decided to be an Auror. And he never looked back.


	5. George-Katie

**Title:**New Love

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **George/Katie

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count:**468

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts Forum – **Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Prompts Used: ink, spell, heart, jam, inside

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **Prompt Used: Bottle

* * *

George watched as Katie spilled the ink bottle. He shook his head when she sighed in a very put upon way.

He had a lot more time on his hands now that Fred was dating Angelina, and it gave him time to think about his feelings. His feelings that he was very confused about.

George has known Katie since he was a second year. She had been a small first year and he never really paid attention to her, not until she became a Chaser in her second year. It was the same year Harry joined, so her joining seemed a bit unimportant in comparison. Who cared about a second year making the team when a first year, the boy-who-lived to be exact, became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century? Her achievement didn't really matter to anyone, not even the rest of the team.

Even so, George spent a lot of time with his Quidditch teammates, and he got to know Katie pretty well. Not as well and Angie and Alicia as they were in George's year, but still pretty well.

George was a pretty well-rounded lad but he wasn't the best when it came to sensitivity. That was why when his heart got faster in Katie's presence, it didn't understand what it meant, not at first at least.

He was embarrassed to admit it, but at first he wanted to shout that there was a spell on him. He felt really thick that he didn't pick up on his feelings sooner. He blamed it on not having more sisters, so he never learned about an emotion called love, at least when it wasn't connected to family.

He jammed his fork in his mouth while he watched Katie, who sat under a tree. Suddenly, she got up and went inside and George followed her. "Katie, are you okay?"

She turned around quickly, long hair whipping about her with the motion. "Fine." She smiled tiredly. "Just frustrated."

"Which class?" He shifted, not able to stay still while he wished he had pockets he could stick his hands in, if only to hide them.

"Charms."

"I can help you. If you want, of course. My Charm work is pretty good."

Katie smiled. "I'm not surprised, considering the pranks you pull off. If you don't mind..."

"No, of course on," George hurriedly reassured her when she trailed off, not wanting her to change her mind. "Let's go to the common room."

She nodded and he stepped closer to her.

When they started their long trek to the tower, George looked at her from the corner of his eyes and shyly took her hand.

Katie looked shocked, but she didn't pull away, and he counted that as a win. Maybe he'd ask her to go to Hogsmeade the following weekend.


End file.
